


Jedi Octopus

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan attempts to escape from bed. The problem being a little heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Octopus

_**FIC: Jedi Octopus (1/1)**_  
Title: Jedi Octopus  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Humour  
Setting: Pre-RotS, Anakin has been Knighted.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Anakin  
Summary: ObiWan attempts to escape from bed. The problem being a little heavy.  
Word Count for Full Story: 887  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: October 12, 2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

  
Obi-Wan groaned from his position on the bed for yet another day in a row. The heavy weight on top of him still slept peacefully as the Jedi Master tried to formulate a plan of escape. It wasn't that he was entirely uncomfortable but he really needed to get up. It was nearly six, which was when he preferred his meditations, that and the incessant need to use the refresher.

When Anakin had been younger it had made him laugh when the boy had managed to curl on top of him; but now when said boy was a 24 year-old Jedi Knight and some one hundred and seventy odd pounds and found his former Master more comfortable to lay on that the mattress, it wasn't entirely cute. And while Anakin made a warm blanket, he was usually only half on top of Obi-Wan most mornings. This morning however he had rolled over completely on top of him. Chest to back, legs thrown over Obi-Wan's hips and arms splayed out.

The older Jedi decided that breakfast today would be most ideal for a little chat regarding his lover's sleeping habits.

Venturing a small movement, Obi-Wan went to move Anakin's leg gently out of the way and would hopefully, if successful, be able to slide out from under the younger man without waking him. Meditation at six in the morning wasn't Anakin's thing; on their day's off he preferred to sleep as long as possible. If he awoke now if would be nothing but whining and sulking, to which he might throw in a pout for good measure. And if there was one thing Anakin Skywalker's lips were good for it was pouting. The action made his already full, red lips look even fuller and all the more kissable. Obi-Wan smiled into his pillow. Yes, those lips were definitely made for kissing.

Then after the pout he would whine for breakfast and there would be the early morning wake-up sex after which a smiling and sated Anakin would bid him a 'go meditate' farewell with a wave of his hand.

So demanding.

Imp.

Obi-Wan managed to shift Anakin's leg off his hip as he tried to slowly climb out from under his human blanket.

No such luck.

Unconsciously feeling the retreat of his Jedi body pillow, Anakin managed to wrap himself more fully around Obi-Wan, his durasteel arm wrapping under taut stomach as his left leg twisted around Obi-Wan's and hooked around his knee. The other leg was brought back up to his hip effectively pinning him.

He was trapped.

More-so than before.

Damn.

Heaving a great sigh, Obi-Wan contemplated his semi-new situation. His wish to not wake up his beloved might have to be forgone for today. If only the man wasn't so clingy. Even in sleep it seemed that he had to be doubly sure that Obi-Wan wasn't going to go anywhere. His over protectiveness turned physical.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan patted his thigh. "Ani." Shaking this time.

A muffled grunt was all he got as the young man buried his face into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck.

Hmm.

Maybe if he just rolled Anakin back over.

Pushing himself up with his arm and tilting Anakin back towards the mattress, a little force application and the rest left to gravity brought about Anakin lying back on the mattress and Obi-Wan on top of him. Success! But that was before Anakin's human arm swung around Obi-Wan's chest and the durasteel one tightened its hold on him and fisted into his t-shirt.

Why did today have to be so difficult?

Maybe if he could get his legs out from around Anakin's and slide down through his arms, whilst leaving his captive shirt behind he could get away...he'd have to be careful.

Maneuvering himself ever like so, Obi-Wan managed to release his legs and loosen the grip Anakin's arms had on him so that he could oh so carefully move down and out of his shirt. Continuing towards freedom once he had gotten himself down into the 'V' of Anakin's legs, he carefully crept off the end of the end of the bed and he was finally, FINALLY free.

Smiling to himself for a job well done, Obi-Wan stretched and smiled as Anakin started hugging his shirt. Happy with himself for not waking him up, Obi-Wan made his way to the door.

Something soft hitting his head hard and fast made him stop and jerk around.

"You're so cute in the morning," came the voice of a very not asleep Anakin. "And creative too."

Obi-Wan gaped a few times before glaring and stomping away from his smiling idiot of a lover.


End file.
